Don't Get Close (canção)
"Don't Get Close" (em português, "Não Se Aproxime") é uma canção do Slipknot contida no CD 2 da versão especial do álbum Vol. 3 (The Subliminal Verses) como faixa número 1. Letra Original C'mon! Somebody give me some light And not punch it in the dark Somebody show me the end And I try to push a start I'm trying to figure out A better way, a better answer But I keep finding all the problems I've been looking after You can't wander through the world With nothing but a smile I'll take your tongue for words And use it to instill denial Don't get close You don't know me And you'll never know Chivalry, will get you somewhere Rivalry, will take you there Don't get close You don't know me And you'll never know Chivalry, will get you somewhere Rivalry, will take you there Maybe I should look away Before I ruin this Maybe I should pick the time Before I pick the place I'm into all the things That you emulate then penalize But I don't wanna go Until you learn to finalize Don't get close You don't know me And you'll never know Chivalry, will get you somewhere Rivalry, will take you there Don't get close You don't know me And you'll never know Chivalry, will get you somewhere Rivalry, will take you there You ascertain the plot My vision's all but shot I have the best confession Always scarred for all the lessons For the quaints and the same time used Stay out and be infused I didn't want to be The undeniable soul of envy Don't get close Don't get close Don't get close Don't get close Don't get close Don't get close (Better stay away) Don't get close (Better stay away) Don't get close (Better stay away) Don't get close (Better stay away) I see what's in all the conflicts Constrict just to fit in, squeeze in, I can insist, closed fist Remember? Remember? You take the breath o life It never made much sense I have the worst possession What I won't put soul in session Old man and be abused Because this is so confused I only want to be Left alone and rot away Don't get close Don't get close Don't get close Don't get close Don't get close (Better stay away) Don't get close (Better stay away) Don't get close (Better stay away) YEAH! YEAHHH! Tradução Vamos! Alguém me dá alguma luz Para não me furar na escuridão Alguem me mostra o fim E eu tento empurrar para o começo Eu estou tentando configurar Mas a melhor maneira, e a melhor resposta Mas eu me mantenho ocupado com todos os problemas E depois eu vejo Que você não pode vagar através do mundo Com nada mas um sorriso Eu analisarei suas palavras Para usá-las numa negação imóvel Não se aproxime! Vocês não me conhecem e nunca me conhecerão Cavalheirismo, vai te pegar em algum lugar Rivalidade, vai pegar você aqui Não se aproxime! Vocês não me conhecem e nunca me conhecerão Cavalheirismo, vai te pegar em algum lugar Rivalidade, vai pegar você aqui Talvez eu deva olha de longe Ants que eu estrague isso Talvez eu deva escolher a hora Antes que eu escolha o lugar Eu estou em todas as coisas Que você emula(!?) e depois julga Mas eu não quero ir Antes que você aprenda a finalizar Não se aproxime! Vocês não me conhecem e nunca me conhecerão Cavalheirismo, vai te pegar em algum lugar Rivalidade, vai pegar você aqui Não se aproxime! Vocês não me conhecem e nunca me conhecerão Cavalheirismo, vai te pegar em algum lugar Rivalidade, vai pegar você aqui Você conhece o enredo Minha visão é completa mas curta Eu tenho a melhor confissão Sempre marcado por todas as lições Aos estranhos e ao mesmo tempo usado Fique fora e infundido Eu não quero ser A alma inegável da inveja Não se aproxime! Não se aproxime! Não se aproxime! Não se aproxime! Não se aproxime! Não se aproxime! (É melhor ficar longe) Não se aproxime! (É melhor ficar longe) Não se aproxime! (É melhor ficar longe) Não se aproxime! (É melhor ficar longe) Eu vejo o que está em todos os conflitos Apertando para caber, espremer Eu posso insistir, mão de vaca Lembra? Lembra? Você pegou o sopro da vida Isso nunca teve muito sentido Eu tenho a pior possessão O que eu não quero é por a alma em sessão Velho homem e abusado Porque isso é muito confuso Eu só quero Ser deixado só e apodrecer Não se aproxime! Não se aproxime! Não se aproxime! Não se aproxime! Não se aproxime! (É melhor ficar longe!) Não se aproxime! (É melhor ficar longe!) Não se aproxime! (É melhor ficar longe!) YEAH! YEAHHH! Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de tempo médio Categoria:Vol. 3 (The Subliminal Verses)